


Fight's

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, M/M, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other, Spoilers, our history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi brings up the past and vows to kill Irvin, again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the past brought up

I sat on the floor staring intently at the raven haired man as he showed me once again how to fold the papers. I watched his elegant fingers bend the delicate paper perfectly on the first try. I huffed and bit the corner of my lip. I gazed at the slim fingers that folded and tucked the paper until it was in the shape of a heart. I smiled and took the paper object. He smiled his gentle and perfect smile and cupped my cheek as I nuzzled his hand and purred softly. He chuckled and kissed me.  
“It’s weird isn't it?” I asked looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and hummed in question, “Touching another Omega in an intimate way,” I said in a whispery tone. He chuckled and shook his head.  
“No...Not really...I had an omega that was much like my brother...infact you could even call him my adopted son in a lot of ways looking back on it now,” I looked at him and kissed his cheek.  
“Don't be sad Levi, It’s okay. Im sure that they died with honor and with a reason,” I said and crawled over the papers and into his lap curling up into the smaller chest.   
“I know,” I mumbled, breathing in his cotton shirt, “There are a lot that died with honor and a reason. Too many. I can’t help but think him every once in awhile,” Levi mumbled the last few words and looked down at his hands. I turned my body and faced him, my legs on either side of his waist.  
“What happened?”  
“Irvin killed them…” he said and looked away.  
‘You know that’s not how it happened levi, it was your own stubborn drive,’ Irvin growled softly in his loving way.  
‘You were selfish and stubborn and if you hadn't blackmailed him I wouldn't have taken the contract, and thusly I wouldn't have been in the survey corps as it was…’ He snarled and pushed me off of him.   
“Levi...calm down the baby,” I said and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and wretched his wrist from my hands and stormed from the room.  
‘I will complete my mission Irvin, Mark my words, I will be the one to kill you,” He said and walked from the room. I sat on the large fluffy carpet holding the crushed paper heart in my hands. I looked around at the now empty room and sighed. My heart feeling like the paper in my palms.

Later that evening.  
“You cant kill him!”  
“Like hell I cant watch me,” Levi growled and slammed the bathroom door in my face.  
“Levi! You cant kill our alpha,” I said and put my hand on the cool oak door.  
“Watch me brat,” He said opening the door and pushing past me. I frowned and hurried after the smaller man following two steps behind him. He lead me into the dining hall and sat down with his food.  
“Levi, please...dont,” I begged again he shook his head and we ate dinner in silence.

The next morning.   
I yawned and stretched waking in my own room. It was weird. Armin groaned and giggled jeans name.  
“Jesus you two, Im in the bed right next to you,” I growled and rolled back over to see levi asleep curled up only a few inches from me. I gasped and fell out of the bed landing on my ass with a grunt. Armin looked over from his bed and laughed.  
“Sorry, He came in late and just curled up next to you, said If I woke you he’d kill me...and he’s scarry...so I just rolled back over and went to bed...sorry…” He said as the small man sturred on my bed.  
“Eren, get back in bed, Im cold,” He said and nuzzled into my pillows. I just sat on my ass for a second before jumping into the bed and pulling him into my arms moving so he was press into my body perfectly.

Later that day, around noon.  
I hunched over panting heavily as Irvin dodged all of levi’s assassin like moves. He threw himself to the side as Levi slashed the small hand blade that he held in his hands, nearly missing his throat. “Levi, calm down,” he said, wiping away the sweat making his forehead shine.  
“No! I will not calm down! You killed them!” He screamed and lunged at our alpha again  
I held my breath while Irvin narrowly dodged another attack to his waist. “Levi…” I called out hesitantly. The small and very angry man turned and stared at me.  
“Shut up brat,” He growled and jumped to his left letting Irvin fall flat on his face. I ran over and helped him up, he smiled and kissed me.  
“Levi...Let’s not fight right now, I am tired and so are you and clearly, attacking me head on just isn’t gonna work,   
“It’s not?” Levi growled with a wild gleam in his eyes, “I think this is a very progressive way to handle this problem. If only you’d stop dodging.”  
He went to swing around his sword, but I stood in front of Irvin and held out my arms, “Levi! Please!”  
Levi paused, then directed his glare to me, “Get out of the way, brat.” He spat.  
“I wont let you kill my alpha...I would die, and so would you,” I yelled tears at my eyes for fear of losing him. Levi growled and I put my thumb to my lips.  
“You wouldnt,” He bit.  
“Watch me,” I said and opened my lips pressing my teeth gently against my tanned flesh. He groaned and dropped the knife and sword.  
“Fine, But this isn't over,” He said. I walked up and slapped him. He stared at me in shock.  
“How dare you try and kill your alpha, I don't know who he killed or why they were killed, but that happened in the past, you are carrying this man's children and here you are trying to kill him. I don't know who you are, or what the FUCK you are thinking. But you need to knock this shit off,” I yelled and pushed past him my heart pounding and my mind swimming. ‘I just told Levi off...I just told heichu off…’ I mentally celebrated. The wall in my mind keeping their thought’s out and mine in.  
Levi called after me, but I stopped listening. I took off in a sprint not sure as to where I was headed. 

I grunted as I slammed into the large oak doors that seperated the barracks and the stables and groaned. The large door opened and armin stepped out.  
“Eren, what happened?” He asked pulling my hand from my nose before gasping and pulling out a rag from the side bag he carried, “eren! Your nose is bleeding!!!” He yelled and shoved the rag to my face. I groaned as my best friend pushed the smelly cloth against my nose pushing on the bruised flesh.  
He gasped as I made a soft noise of pain and looked at him.  
“I'm so sorry, let’s get you into Hange’s office they can help you better,” He said and lead me into the large castle like building. I nodded and started telling him everything that had happened today.


	2. all neat with a nice little hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's hormones are finally taken care of when Alpha takes a stand and does the alpha thing.

I lay on the bed and look up at the ceiling sighing heavily and look around the room. It was bare and empty. All of my stuff had been moved to my alpha’s room so I had no books or anything here in my own. It was weird waking up and not having Levi and Irwin's arms around me. But since Levi went bat shit and started attacking Irvin he won't let me sleep in bed with him.  
‘Irvin?’ I whispered softly.  
‘Im kinda busy right now baby,’ he responded, clearly out of breath.  
‘He's attacking you...isn't he?’ I whimpered not liking the idea of my mates fighting.  
‘Yes, he is, and he’s blocked me mentally,’ He said softly.  
I nodded and took a deep calming breath, ‘Levi?’  
‘You're not talking me out of this Eren,’ He said and gasped as Irvin grunted.   
‘Levi...Irvin, what happened?’ I asked jumping to my feet and starting out of the room towards the training halls.  
‘He tripped and fell, I'm bringing him to hange to see if there's something that we can do to stop this,’ Irvin said softly. I nodded and turned on my heels and ran down the halls taking the stairs two at a time as I dashed down going to Hanji's lab. “

Irvins pov. I sat across from Levi and laid my chin on my hands looking at him.  
“I'm not going to forgive you,” He growled and lunged at me not aware of the restraints that I had put on him.  
“Don’t forgive me, But tell me why you wont forgive me,” I said and leaned back. He sighed and looked away.  
“You killed them,” He snapped. I nodded.  
“I figured this was what it was about, Levi. I didn't kill them,” I said insistently and took his hand. He shook his head and pulled the thin wrist from my hand.  
“No, No you killed them, you had to blackmail the government,” He snarled. I shook my head.  
“No Levi. Your own ambition killed them. You could have stayed with us, and they would have been alive, you saw the fog. You shouldn't have strayed from the group. Levi...there death is on your hands, and you shouldn't push that on me. But i will help you carry the burden, as your alpha, and your lover. I was foolish, yes. But levi, If I hadn't done what I had we wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have you here with me, Eren wouldn't be our mate and we wouldn't be together, you would still be in the underground, your friend would have died instead of now owning a small bakery. Levi, they died with dignity and you should be proud,” I said cupping his hair and smiling gently.  
“You’re full of shit Irvin,” He snapped.  
“Levi! Stop this, you're being ridiculous. This is not you talking, this is your hormones, you need to breathe and clear your head. Or do you want me to restrain you further so your alpha can mark you further, I'm sure he’d enjoy that,” Hange said walking into the room and crossing their arms across their chest.  
“You wouldn't dare,” He challenged. They laughed and tightened the leather and stepped back looking at irvin smiling as he stepped forward to him and licked his lips.  
“Irvin...don't force him to do anything,” Eren bursted into the room and looked at me. I turned and smiled softly.  
“It's fine Eren, he does want this,” I said and kissed levi lovingly covering us with my scent. His eyes went wide before kissing back passionately.  
“Irvin I love you,” He whispered when I pulled away. I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“Levi...I didn't want to get them killed. I never want to get anyone harmed or killed, It is never my goal, But unfortunately it happens. I don't live a day where I don't regret what I did. But I also don't regret what I did because I get to wake up to you, and if I hadn't done what I had done I wouldn't have the most perfect mate right now. I love you so much, please, don't kill me Levi,” I begged the smaller man. He looked up at me with his slate grey eyes and kissed me again.  
“I'm sorry Alpha, I don't know what came over me,” He said as tears filled his eyes. I smiled and wiped them away smiling gently.   
“Like I said precious. It's the hormones...your a month or two pregnant and your body is going I'm a million directions at once. It's fine just don't do it again,” I smiled and let the other man's restraints go and sat back against my chair smiling as he crawled into my lap and laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his small body and smiled holding him gently and securely. 

The next morning was a normal morning. Well as normal as normal can be in this world. I groaned and let my eyes slip open and focus on the ceiling, “Boys?” I whispered, my voice harsh and dry from sleeping. Eren whimpered and nuzzled into my shoulder as Levi snuggled into my chest, “Boys, Cmon, I have to go to the bathroom,” I said and tried to sit up. Levi growled and pushed me back against the bed.  
“No,” He sassed and fell back asleep. I sighed and shook my head looking at eren who smiled softly as he let his eyes pop open and locked the perfect with my own eyes. He rolled his eyes and slipped between me and Levi letting me slip from the smaller man’s arms and into the bathroom relieving myself from the pressure in my bladder, “Now that you have pissed, Get your ass back in the bed and sleep,” I laughed and shook my head returning to my omega, glad that he was over the past, for now at least.


End file.
